<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Die Pinkie und der Brain by TheRealSunray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674560">Die Pinkie und der Brain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealSunray/pseuds/TheRealSunray'>TheRealSunray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Deutsch, Fanfiction, German, mlp, my little pony - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealSunray/pseuds/TheRealSunray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich will Brain nur seiner Arbeit nachgehen, aber das erweist sich als schwierig, weil immer wieder ein gewisser Jemand bei ihm auftaucht und all seine Experimente zunichte macht und unbedingt seine Freundin sein will. Aber für sowas hat man keine Zeit, wenn man die Welt beherrschen will. Oder etwa doch?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Das allabendliche Chaos - Teil 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Die Pinkie und der Brain<br/>Die Pinkie und der Brain<br/>Die Pinkie und der Brain,<br/>Im schönen Ponyville, da ist es geschehen.<br/>Der Eine ist brilliant,<br/>die Andere Geisteskrank.<br/>Die Pinkie, die Pinkie und der Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain.</p>
<p>In jeder neuen Nacht<br/>entwickeln sie 'nen Plan,<br/>Und greifen Nach der Macht,<br/>in ihrem Größenwahn.</p>
<p>Die Pinkie und der Brain<br/>Die Pinkie und der Brain<br/>Jeder kann es seh'n<br/>doch keiner versteh'n.</p>
<p>Brain will die ganze Welt,<br/>weil es ihm so gefällt.<br/>Die Pinkie, die Pinkie<br/>und der Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ponyville. Ein wunderschöner Ort. Ländlich, friedlich, sozial unvoreingenommen. Hier ist jeder willkommen. Die Bewohner dieses Städtchens mit urigen Häuschen sind allesamt höflich, freundlich, geradezu liebenswert.<br/>Doch ein Pfad, der kaum mehr ist, als ein dünnes Band ausgetretener Erde, kann einen vom Rand dieses entzückenden Ortes hinweg führen, zu einem alleinstehenden Haus, das so halbverfallen anmuten lässt, es würde leer stehen. Anders als die malerische Kulisse von Ponyville, welche aus niedlich verschachtelten Fachwerkhäusern besteht, ist dieses Haus ein einziger viereckiger Klotz, dessen weiße Farbe  schon vor Jahren ein trübes Grau angenommen hat.<br/>Früher ist dieses Haus für wissenschaftliche Experimente gebraucht worden, doch da das Interesse der Bewohner Ponyvilles in diesen Bereichen nicht gerade sehr hoch war, schloss man es schon nach einigen Jahren.<br/>Trotzdem stand es nicht völlig leer.<br/>Auch wenn man tagsüber keinen Mucks von Innen vernehmen konnte, so gab es doch, sobald der Abend einbrach ein sehr geschäftiges Treiben in seinen Innern.<br/>Doch war es eines von der unheilvollen Art. Eines von der Art, die Eltern ihren Kindern verbieten lässt, diesem Ort nahe zu kommen, eine Art die Leute mit schwacher Konstitution die Nerven durchgehen lässt, eine Art, bei der man genau weiß, dass einem schlimme Dinge passieren werden.<br/>Man konnte es schon vom weitem hören; das Jammern, das Stöhnen, das Poltern und das hysterische Lachen eines vom Verstand beraubten Geistes.<br/>Doch war der Bewohner dieses Hauses alles andere als seiner geistigen Fähigkeiten beraubt. Ganz im Gegenteil hatte er eine außergewöhnlich höhere Menge davon, als es bei anderen der Fall war. Eine Menge die schon wieder ungesund war. Sein Hirn glich einem präzise laufenden Uhrwerk, einer gut geschmierten Maschinerie, einem auf Funktionalität und Genauigkeit hinarbeitendem Mechanismus.<br/>Sein Name war Brain und er gehörte zu den intelligentesten Ponys der Welt.<br/>Nur ging mit dieser beispiellosen Intelligenz auch jene wahnwitzige Vorstellung einher, die viele Wesen, die Intelligenten wie auch die Verrückten, haben: Der Traum der Weltherrschaft.<br/>Brain war sich sicher. Eines Tages würde er über die gesamte Welt herrschen. Bestimmt wäre er schon weiter mit seinen Plänen, wenn er nicht die ganze Zeit unterbrochen werden würde.<br/>Ja, die Leute machten einen großen Bogen um den Weg der zu ihm führte. Niemand wagte sich in seine Nähe. Niemand, bis auf ein ganz besonderes Pony.<br/>Der größte Plagegeist der ganzen Welt. Ein nervtötendes Bündel zappeliger Albernheit und geisteskräftigen Unvermögens.<br/>Und dann noch ihre Stimme!<br/>Pinkamina Diane Pie. Oder Pinkie Pie.<br/>Sie würde kommen, ob er wollte oder nicht und er wollte es ganz und gar nicht!<br/>Deshalb gab es am Rand der dünnen Straße wie sie nur im Flüsterton genannt wurde, auch eine ganze Reihe von Warnschildern, die nicht von den Ponys der Stadt, sondern von Brain selbst aufgestellt worden war. Sie kündeten von Betreten verboten, weitergehen untersagt, Eltern haften für ihre Kinder, bis hin zu Grausame Schmerzen vorraus, Ewige Qualen erwarten euch und Noch ein Schritt und ihr seid Tod!<br/>Er hatte diese Schilder aufgestellt, um seine Ruhe vor ungebetenen Gästen zu haben, was so ziemlich jedes lebende Wesen der Welt war. Das hatte Pinkie Pie aber nicht davon abgehalten trotzdem bei ihm eines Abends mirnichts dirnichts aufzuschlagen.<br/>Seitdem belästigte sie ihn fast jeden Abend, störte seine Konzentration, machte Experimente zu Nichte und trieb ihn nahezu in den Wahnsinn.<br/>Aber nicht heute Abend. Heute Abend würde er sich voll und ganz seinen finsteren Plänen widmen.<br/>Wenn schon die zusätzlichen Schilder nicht helfen wollten, die er aufgestellt hatte, dann bestimmt die Überraschung die er für Pinkie bereit hielt.<br/>Er stand gerade vor einer gewaltigen Tafel, auf der er die komplizierte Methodik der Tofallarus-lösung entschlüsselte, führte die Kreide in seinem Huf zum letzten Parameter, als die innere Uhr, die stetig in seinem Kopf tickte endlich die gewünschte Runde geschafft hatte.<br/>Brain legte die Kreide beiseite und stellte sich ans Fenster, von wo aus er die Dünne Straße im Blick hatte.<br/>Pinkie Pie kam immer um dieselbe Zeit. Darauf, das musste er sich neidlos eingestehen, konnte man sich verlassen.<br/>Und schon sah er ihre Gestalt den Weg entlang hüpfen, alle Warnschilder und Todesdrohungen ignorierend.<br/>»Seht, da kommt sie springend wieder«, konstantierte er.<br/>Vor einer Metallplatte im Boden blieb Pinkie stehen und legte neugierig den Kopf schief. Vor der Platte war ein großer roter Knopf mit der Aufschrift Nicht drücken!<br/>»Wie ich mich nun auf dich werfe«, führte Brain fort.<br/>Natürlich drückte Pinkie den Knopf unverzüglich und die Platte öffnete sich.<br/>»Gleich, Oh Kobold, liegst du nieder...«<br/>Eine riesige Kanone fuhr aus dem Boden und richtete ihren Lauf auf Pinkie.<br/>»...krachend trifft die glatte Schärfe!«<br/>Mit einem ohrenbetäubendem Knall feuerte die Kanone und hinterließ nichts, als ein großes, tiefes, rauchendes, zufriedenstellend leeres Loch im Boden.<br/>»Wahrlich, brav getroffen.« Brain lächelte, als er sich wieder seiner Tafel zuwandte. »Seht es ist vorbei, und nun kann ich hoffen, und ich atme wieder frei.«<br/>»Frei atmen? Hast du Schnupfen?«, fragte eine vollkommen unversehrte Pinkie Pie, die plötzlich neben ihm stand.<br/>Brain schreckte zur Seite. »Pinkie Pie! Wie bist du hier reingekommen?«<br/>»Durch die Tür.«<br/>»Meine Kanone hätte dich in tausend Fetzen schießen sollen!«<br/>»Oh ja, das war lustig«, kicherte Pinkie Pie. »Ich hab auch so eine. Schau mal.« Sie zog eine Kanone hinter ihrem Rücken hervor und richtete sie auf Brain.<br/>»Wa...?«, war alles was er sagen konnte, als auch schon eine gewaltige Ladung Konfetti und Luftschlangen in seinen Mund geschossen wurden.<br/>»Und weißt du was das Beste ist?«, sagte Pinkie während Brain die Papierschnipsel wieder auszuspucken versuchte. »Man kann sie auch mit Kuchen füllen!«<br/>»Wa...?«, fragte Brain den Kopf hebend, als ihm ein dicker Sahneschokoladenkuchen im Gesicht traf.<br/>»Pinkie«, knurrte er, während er sich Schokoladenglasur aus den Augen rieb und dann fuhr er sie an: »Was zum Teufel tust du hier?!«<br/>»Na, ich besuche dich«, erwiderte Pinkie lächelnd.<br/>»Hast du nicht die Schilder gelesen?«<br/>»Ach, meinst du die wo drauf steht: Eindringlinge werden erschossen, also lasst mich in Ruhe! Das geht ganz besonders für dich Pinkie Pie! Geh wieder nach Hause und komm ja nicht wieder. Los, Pinkie, los geh nach Hause! Meinst du die?«<br/>Brain legte sich einen Huf an die Stirn.<br/>»Wenn du sie gelesen hast, warum bist du dann trotzdem hier!«, keifte er.<br/>»Ich dachte ich soll zu dir nach Hause kommen.«<br/>»Nein, du sollst nicht zu mir nach Hause kommen. Du sollst zu dir nach Hause gehen und mich in Ruhe lassen!«<br/>»Aber Brain, dann wärst du doch die ganze Zeit allein.«<br/>»Ich will ja auch allein sein!«, schrie er sie unverhohlen an.<br/>»Oh, spielen wir das Anschrei-Spiel? Das scheint dein Lieblingsspiel zu sein. Bis jetzt haben wir fast immer nur das gespielt und du hast immer gewonnen.«<br/>»HAU  AB, PINKIPIE!!!«, brüllte Brain ihr ins Gesicht.<br/>Pinkie Pie applaudierte. »Uh, wirklich gut. Jetzt bin ich dran.«<br/>»Wo hast du dieses Megafon her?«<br/>Sie schrie so laut, dass es ihn glatt von den Hufen riss.</p>
<p>Einige Minuten später versuchte Brain sich wieder auf die Toffalaruslösung zu konzentrieren. Er würde Pinkie Pie so lange ignorieren, bis ihr langweilig wurde und dann würde sie schon von alleine gehen. Nur gelang es ihm nicht auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, weil Pinkie Pie ihn mit großen, erwartungsvollen Augen anstarrte und er ihren brennenden Blick in seinem Nacken spürte.  <br/>Sie starrte.<br/>Sie war ein Dämon. Sie musste ein Dämon sein! Ein Geschöpf aus den Tiefen des Tartarus, nur auf der Welt, um ihn zu quälen.<br/>Sie starrte.<br/>Wie sonst vermochte sie es wie aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen und zu verschwinden, wie es ihr gerade passte? Sie schien physikalische Gesetze einfach so außer Kraft setzen zu können und dabei war sie kein Einhorn, sondern ein ganz normales Erdpony so wie er.<br/>Sie starrte und Brain war sich sicher, dass sie noch nicht einmal geblinzelt hatte.<br/>»Weißt du was toll ist?«, fragte sie auf einmal und ihre Stimme ließ Brain zusammenzucken. Er antwortete nicht. Er stöhnte nur auf und blickte weiterhin die Tafel an.<br/>»Tagsüber kann ich Zeit mit meinen Freundinnen verbringen«, fuhr Pinkie fort. »Und Nachts kann ich dir Gesellschaft leisten.«<br/>»Musst du denn nicht irgendwann mal schlafen?«, fragte Brain. Er wollte nicht wirklich Konversation betreiben, doch wenn er etwas fragte, konnte er Pinkie Pie wenigstens für einen Moment vom reden abhalten, ansonsten würde sie ununterbrochen weiterplappern.<br/>»Nein«, antwortete Pinkie. »Meine Eltern sagen, ich wäre als kleines Kind in einen Kessel voll Kaffee gefallen, deswegen muss ich eigentlich nie schlafen, außer ich will es. Ich schlafe nur, weil ich so schöne Träume habe.«<br/>»Und jetzt ist dir nicht nach schlafen zumute?«, erwiderte Brain.<br/>»Ach nein. Bei dir ist es viel lustiger.«<br/>„«ch hatte befürchtet, du würdest so etwas sagen.«<br/>Sie starrte weiter.<br/>Gerade als Brain die Kreide an die Tafel setzte fragte Pinkie: »Was machst du da?«<br/>»Ich rechne.«<br/>»Aber Brain, deine Tafel ist voller Buchstaben. Mit Buchstaben schreibt man und rechnen tut man mit Zahlen, du kleiner Doofie.«<br/>Ganz langsam drehte sich Brain zu ihr um. »Wie hast du mich genannt?«<br/>Es war eine gefährliche Sache Brain als minder intelligent zu bezeichnen und sei es auch nur aus Spaß oder Floskel. Sein Verstand war sein ganzer Stolz und sein Stolz war ebenso groß wie sein Verstand.<br/>»Ach Brain, das macht doch nichts. Sowas kann uns allen mal passieren.«<br/>»Ich bin nicht dumm«, sagte er langsam.<br/>»Und wieso rechnest du dann mit Buchstaben?«<br/>»Weil ich versuche die Wirbelfluktuation eines antipotenziell implodierenden Mehrgleichstatusantrozyten auf null zu frequentieren ohne dabei die negative Wellenladung in eine neutrale Strahlenladung Konvertieren zu müssen.«<br/>»Uhhh«, machte Pinkie. »Ach so.«<br/>Brain seufzte. »Du hast keine Ahnung wovon ich gesprochen habe, oder?«<br/>»Nein. Aber es klingt lustig.«<br/>»Ja«, sagte Brain leise. »Lustig.«<br/>Lustig war nun wirklich nicht das richtige Wort dafür. Aber wie sollte er das einem Pony wie Pinkie Pie beibringen. Das war vergebliche Liebesmüh.<br/>Innerlich seufzte er, als er seinen Blick wieder auf die Tafel richtete. Wenn Pinkie nicht wäre, hätte er schon längst eine Lösung für dieses Problem gefunden, genauso wie für eine ganze Reihe weiterer. Er gab es nur ungern zu, aber in letzter Zeit war er nicht gerade weit gekommen mit seinen Projekten. Sein Gehirn stagnierte und je weniger er voran kam, desto unleidlicher wurde er.<br/>Sein Magiephasendesruptor verstaubte in einer Ecke, die Arbeit von Projekt Iron lief ebenfalls nicht wie geplant und seine selbst gemachte Kakaomaschine machte komische Geräusche und spuckte nur unbekömmlichen Schlamm aus. Brain war zwar ein Pony mit nicht ganz ehrbaren Gedankengut, aber wer Kakao nicht mochte, der hatte in seinen Augen wirklich keinen Funken Anstand. Und das waren nur einige seiner Hauptprojekte. Viele weitere mit denen er genau so wenig weiter kam, saßen in seinem Hinterkopf und das plagte ihn.<br/>Alles in Allem lief nichts so wie geplant.<br/>Brain legte die Stirn in tiefe, verärgerte Falten.<br/>»Und warum musst du dieses Wirbeldingsbums umfrequlieren?«, fragte Pinkie.<br/>Brain sah an der Tafel hoch. Sie war eine Steilwand an der er festhing und nicht vor und nicht zurück kam. Er merkte bereits, dass er die Toffalaruslösung heute nicht knacken würde. Er würde sie mürrisch anstarren bis der Morgen kam und sich dann mit quälenden Gedanken ins Bett legen, wie schon seit einer Woche.<br/>Er dachte über eine Antwort nach, bei der er die Wahrheit nicht aussprechen musste. Die wahre Wahrheit war nämlich, dass von allen Projekten die er hatte, die Toffalaruslösung diejenige war, die am leichtesten zu lösen sein sollte. Sie war noch nicht einmal besonders wichtig bei seinem Vorhaben die Welt zu beherrschen, sondern einfach nur ein Gedankenexperiment. Aber selbst hier versagte er.<br/>»Einfach weil ich es muss«, sagte er schließlich und das entsprach auch ein wenig der Wahrheit. Er musste, musste, musste einfach weiter kommen. »Ich löse Probleme. Das kann ich gut.«<br/>Er schaute ein weiteres Mal an der Tafel hoch und seine Miene wurde wieder eine Spur grimmiger.<br/>»Und was machst du, wenn du das gemacht hast?«, fragte Pinkie.<br/>Brain seufzte ein weiteres Mal. Pinkie Pie versuchte schon seit sie das erste Mal bei ihm aufgeschlagen war, herauszufinden, was Brain genau vor hatte.<br/>Natürlich wusste niemand von Brains Absichten die Welt zu beherrschen. Ein solches Unterfangen verlangte eine gewisse Form von Diskretion und je weniger Pony's davon wussten, desto besser. Deswegen hatte er in Ponyville seinen Hauptsitz errichtet. Weil es zentral aber ländlich war. Mit wenigen Pony's die ihn stören konnten. Auch wenn es offensichtliche Ausnahmen gab.<br/>»Dann löse ich das nächste Problem«, antwortete er letztendlich.<br/>»Hmmm«, machte Pinkie und es wirkte fast, als würde sie nachdenken. Etwas von dem Brain glaubte, dass sie es nie tun würde. »Ich weiß nicht, das klingt nach einer Menge Probleme, finde ich.«<br/>»Genau so ist es auch«, erwiderte Brain mürrisch und ließ die Gleichungen an der Tafel noch einmal durch seinen Kopf wandern.<br/>»Hmmm«, machte Pinkie wieder und wurde plötzlich ganz still.<br/>Brain glaubte schon, er hätte es geschafft, Pinkie Pie zur Ruhe zu bringen, (immerhin ein kleiner Sieg, selbst wenn er die Toffalaruslösung heute nicht lösen würde) als Pinkie ihm auf die Schulter tippte. Er drehte sich nach links, aber da war nur ihre Schweifspitze und als er sich verwundert nach rechts wandte, schnappte sich Pinkie Pie die Kreide aus seinem Huf und rannte kichernd in den Flur.<br/>»Wenn du erwartest, ich werde dir hinterherlaufen, liegst du falsch, Pinkie Pie«, sagte Brain sachlich. »Ich habe noch mehr als genug Kreide.«<br/>»Ach wirklich?«, kicherte Pinkie. Ihr Schweif erschien im Türrahmen (von oben wie ein pinker Mistelzweig) und Brain sah, dass die buschigen Krausen mit seiner Kreide bestückt waren.<br/>Brains Kopf wirbelte zur Seite. Das Fach in dem er sonst seine Kreide fein säuberlich aufbewahrte war leer.<br/>Eigentlich brauchte Brain keine Kreide, um mathematische Gleichungen zu lösen. Seit Jahren rechnete er einfach im Kopf. Selbst die Toffalaruslösung hätte er (wenn sein Verstand nicht stagnieren würde) mit Hilfe seines Verstandes gelöst. Kreide war nur eine Stütze zur Visualisierung. Aber Pinkie hatte den groben Fehler gemacht, sich einfach etwas zu nehmen, was ihm gehörte. Eine Unart die Brain bis aufs Blut verachtete.  <br/>»Pinkie Pie, gib mir meine Kreide zurück«, sagte er mit drohender Ruhe in der Stimme und schritt langsam auf die Tür zu.<br/>Pinkie Pie tänzelte von der Seite in die Tür (selbst aus ihrer Mähne schauten Kreidestücke) nahm ihren Schweif von dem Rahmen und setzte ihn sich wieder an.<br/>»Wenn du sie haben willst«, sagte sie und schüttelte ihren Schweif aus, damit er wieder richtig saß, »dann musst du mich erst fangen.«<br/>Sie war schon halb den Gang heruntergelaufen, als Brain in einem Sprung durch die Tür stürzte.<br/>»PINKIE PIE!«, brüllte er, was nur von Hufgetrappel und Gelächter beantwortet wurde.<br/>Er hätte Fallen bauen sollen. Er würde Fallen bauen. Fallen im ganzen Haus. Schon strömten ein dutzend Ideen durch Brains Kopf, wie er die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verschärfen würde, aber dafür war jetzt keine Zeit. Er wollte seine Kreide wiederhaben, also speicherte er die Ideen in einem Ordner in seinem Kopf ab, während er Pinkie Pie nach setzte.<br/>Das Haus hatte mehr zu bieten, als es von Außen den Anschein hatte. Als Brain hier eingezogen war, hatte er ein stillgelegtes wissenschaftliches Gebäude vorgefunden, wie man sie eben kennt. Lange Gänge, sterile Räume, nicht viel Persönlichkeit. Genau so wie er es wollte. Aber er hatte auch weitreichende Veränderungen vorgenommen. Das was man von Außen sah, machten nur zehn Prozent von seinem Haus aus. Die wahre Größe erstreckte sich in der Tiefe. Der Keller war, um es in einem Wort zu sagen, gewaltig. Und wenn Pinkie Pie diesen erreichte, würde Brain selbst seine liebe Not damit haben, sie wieder zu finden. Bevor sie den Aufzug erreichte, musste er sie auf jeden Fall aufhalten.<br/>»Uh, wo führt denn dieser Aufzug hin?«, hörte Brain in eben diesem Moment Pinkie's Stimme aus der Ferne.<br/>»Nirgendwo hin«, rief Brain ein wenig verzweifelt und ein wenig außer Atem. Er gehörte zwar zu den intelligentesten Pony's auf der Welt, aber nicht gerade zu den sportlichsten. Ein weiterer Punkt, um den er sich bald noch kümmern musste. »Das ist nur mein Keller.«<br/>»Ist das so ein riesiges Labor in dem du alle deine geheimen, wissenschaftlichen Experimente  aufbewahrst, die niemand sehen soll, gefüllt mit aberwitzigen Maschinen die ein normales Pony sich kaum vorstellen kann?«<br/>»N-nein«, antwortete Brain versuchsweise.<br/>»Oh, das muss ich mir ansehen!«<br/>Kein Grund zur Sorge, Brain, versuchte dieser die Ruhe zu bewahren, während er schnaufend um die Ecke bog. Es war unmöglich, dass Pinkie Pie das Labor ohne seine Hilfe erreichte. Wenigstens diese Sicherheitsvorkehrungen hatte er angebracht.<br/>»Stimmabfrage benötigt«, bat der kleine Lautsprecher neben Zugang 1, als Brain in den Gang stolperte.<br/>Pinkie beäugte interessiert den Lautsprecher neben der stählernen Tür mit der roten Aufschrift 01.<br/>»Hey Brain«, grüßte Pinkie fröhlich. »Ich glaube, da steckt jemand in der Wand fest.«<br/>»Zugang verwehrt«, sagte der Lautsprecher.<br/>Obwohl er so außer Atem war, erlaubte Brain sich einen überlegenen Gesichtsausdruck. Auf seine Technik war immer noch Verlass.<br/>»Da steckt niemand in der Wand fest, Pinkie Pie. Das ist mein Sicherheitsschloss. Es lässt sich nur mit meiner Stimme öffnen.«<br/>»Stimmabfrage benötigt«, sagte der Lautsprecher noch einmal.<br/>»Nur mit deiner Stimme?«, fragte Pinkie.<br/>»Zugang verwehrt.«<br/>»Genau, nur mit meiner Stimme.« Brain nickte stolz. »Also versuch es erst gar nicht. Meine Technik ist unfehlbar.«<br/>»Stimmabfrage benötigt.«<br/>Pinkie wühlte mit ihrem Huf in der Mähne und zog ein Diktiergerät daraus hervor.<br/>»Ich bin Brain«, erklang es, als sie auf den Knopf drückte.<br/>»Stimmcode erkannt. Willkommen Brain«, sagte der Lautsprecher und der Aufzug öffnete sich.<br/>»Nutzloser Schrott!«, blaffte Brain.<br/>Pinkie hüpfte in den Aufzug und drückte einen Knopf. Brain, der im selben Moment einen Satz nach vorne machte, hinterließ einen Abdruck in Form eines Braingesichts in der stählernen Tür.<br/>»Stockwerk Sieben«, hörte er die automatische Stimme noch sagen.<br/>Kichernd fuhr Pinkie Pie in sein Labor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Das allabendliche Chaos Teil 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brain grummelte. <br/>Nachdem sie ausgestiegen war hatte Pinkie extra alle Knöpfe des Aufzugs gedrückt, weswegen er bei der Rückfahrt in jeder Etage hielt, bevor er wieder oben bei Brain war. <br/>Zum Glück wusste Brain, wo sie hin wollte, wodurch ihm eine Menge Lauferei erspart bleiben würde. Trotzdem ärgerte es ihn, dass sie ausgerechnet in dieses Stockwerk gefahren war. Als hätte sie gewusst, was sich dort alles befindet. <br/>Wenigstens war sie nicht in die Etage mit seiner Modelleisenbahn gefahren. Wenn sie da auch nur einen Huf hinein gesetzt hätte! <br/>Viel Grund zur Hoffnung hatte Brain allerdings trotzdem nicht. <br/>Stockwerk Sieben war Brains »Labor«, ein Überbegriff für eine gewaltige Halle, in der er alle möglichen Erfindungen und experimentelle Gegenstände aufbewahrte, die noch nicht ganz vollständig oder funktionstüchtig waren. <br/>Den neugierigen und ungeschulten Hufen von Pinkamina Diane Pie hilflos ausgeliefert, könnte das zu einer wahren Katastrophe führen. <br/>Zu seiner kurzzeitigen Erleichterung war das Labor unverändert, als sich die Türen des Aufzugs öffneten. Große, klobige Gerätschaften standen in langen Reihen nebeneinander, genauso wie Regale voller kleinerer Erfindungen die bis zur meterhohen Decke über ihm reichten, alles erleuchtet von Lampen, die ihr hartes Licht auf den Boden warfen. <br/>Alles wirkte nahezu unberührt. <br/>Brain traute dem Frieden kein Stück. <br/>Langsam ließ er seinen Blick umherwandern. <br/>Dass Pinkie nichts angefasst haben sollte, lag bei einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von unter einem Prozent.  <br/>»Pinkie Pie«, sagte er in die Leere hinein und versuchte dabei melodisch zu klingen. »Komm raus.«<br/>Als Antwort erhielt er wieder nur ihr hallendes Kichern und ihr Hufgetrappel in der Ferne. <br/>Aber er würde sich nicht auf ein Versteckspiel mit ihr einlassen. <br/>Brain lief zwischen den Regalen hindurch und schnappte sich einige Sachen, die er zu einer Werkbank trug. Er brauchte nur ein paar Minuten, um provisorisch seine Hilfsmittel zusammen zu bauen. Provisorisch, aber äußerst effektiv. <br/>Eine flüchtig neu kalibrierte Nachtsichtbrille ließ das Labor in einem grünlichen Licht aufleuchten, bis die Sensoren eine Spur auf dem Boden fanden. Brain fuhr mit dem Huf darüber und führte ihn zu seinen Augen. Zuckerstreusel. Pinkie musste ganz in der Nähe sein. <br/>Bedächtig ging Brain weiter. Er hatte den Tank seiner zweiten Anti-Pinki-Pie-Maßnahme an seine Seite geschnallt. Eigentlich eine ziemlich simple Konstruktion aus einer Hydraulikpumpe, einem Behälter gefüllt mit einer Mischung aus einfachem Wasser und Negativaerotonen, einem der kältesten Elementen der Welt. In Cloudsdale benutzte man sie, um harte Winterstürme zu verursachen. Mithilfe eines einfachen Gartenschlauchs an dem Brain einen Abzug angebracht hatte, würde er Pinkie Pie innerhalb von Sekunden in einen Eisklumpen verwandeln. <br/>Er brauchte nur noch einen guten Namen. Vielleicht Der Eiswerfer? Etwas in der Richtung. <br/>»Pinkie Pie«, flötete Brain und zückte den Lauf seines Eiswerfers, als er zwischen den Regalen hervor trat. Das Gerät gab ihm ein gutes Gefühl. Trotzdem durfte er nicht unvorsichtig sein und sich von seinem aufkommendem Jagdfieber übermannen (oder war es überhengsten?) lassen. Pinkie konnte sich hinter jeder der Maschinen verstecken. »Komm raus, komm raus, wo immer du bist.«<br/>»So viele lustige Dinge hier«, hallte Pinkie's Stimme durch die Luft. »Ich habe auch so einen Keller, musst du wissen.«<br/>»Ach, wirklich?«, sagte Brain um Pinkie am Reden zu halten, während er ihrer Spur aus Zucker folgte.  <br/>»Ja. Nur ist deiner viiiiiiieeel größer.«<br/>Brain registrierte eine Bewegung zwischen seinem Quantumstabilisator und dem Magieionenschildgenerator. <br/>»Tatsächlich«, sagte er und hob den Lauf des Eiswerfers (oder vielleicht Eisblitz 1?), als er sich an die Seite des Quantenstabilisators schlich. <br/>»Aber irgendwas fehlt hier.«<br/>»Ach, und was wäre das?«, fragte Brain und legte den Huf an den Abzug. <br/>Brain sprang aus seiner Deckung und drückte ab. Hellblaue Strahlen schossen aus der Mündung und verwandelten die Luft in ein Schneegestöber als sie trafen. (Natürlich war es kein echter Schnee, sondern nur winzige Eispartikel, die sich in dem Wirbel der durch das Auftreffen der warmen und kalten Luft entstand, zu Kristallen zusammensetzten.) Der Eisnebel verzog sich in der Luft und zum Vorschein kam ein großer Eisklumpen, mit einer pinken Ponyform, fast wie ein Eis mit einem Kaugummikern. <br/>Brain gestattete sich ein Lächeln – bis etwas hinter ihm plötzlich Peng! machte. Brain wirbelte herum.<br/>»Ballons«, antwortete Pinkie Pie, die unversehens hinter ihm stand. »Bei mir gibt es ganz viele Ballons.« Gelassen formte sie einen Ballon zu einer Tierfigur, während Brain, ein wenig an seinem Verstand zweifelnd, zwischen ihr und dem Eisklumpen hin und her schaute. <br/>In der Nanosekunde, in der er begriffen hatte, dass er eine lebensgroße Ballonfigur eingeeist hatte, zog Brain ein weiteres Mal den Abzug, aber Pinkie war schneller. Sie sprang kichernd zur Seite, hüpfte wie ein Flummi herum und machte sogar einen Radschlag dabei, während Brain alles um sich herum mit einer Eisschicht überzog. Einen Treffer landete er aber nicht. Er verwandelte lediglich den Boden in eine Eisbahn. <br/>Zielstabilisierung entwickeln, wurde in seinem Kopf unter der Kategorie Dringlich abgespeichert. <br/>»Huuuiiiiiiii!« Pinkie rutschte fröhlich über den glatten Eisboden.<br/>Anscheinend verkannte sie den Ernst der Lage, oder sie hielt das alles für ein Spiel. <br/>Brain legte zu einem weiteren Schuss an, aber der Abzug gab nur ein leises Klicken von sich. Der Tank mit den Kühlelementen war noch zur Hälfte voll, trotzdem wurde kein Schuss abgefeuert. Wahrscheinlich ein Fehler in der Konstruktion. Möglicherweise hatten sich Rückstände im Lauf zu Klumpen kristallisiert, die nun die Mündung verstopften. Noch ein Problem, um das sich Brain kümmern musste. <br/>»Damit könntest du eine Menge Pony's glücklich machen«, sagte Pinkie, die an ihm vorbeiglitt und fing einen der Eiskristalle mit ihrer Zunge auf. »Wenn es so richtig heiß ist zum Beispiel.«<br/>»Ich baue diese Dinge nicht, um andere Leute glücklich zu machen«, erwiderte Brain und schnappte nach ihr. Pinkie wandte sich einfach zur Seite und Brain konnte sich auf dem Eis mit wirbelnden Hinterhufen gerade noch auf der Stelle halten. <br/>Gerade als er das Gleichgewicht verlor, fing Pinkie ihn auf. <br/>»Oh ja, Eistanzen! Das ist eine tolle Idee, Brain!«<br/>»Eistanzen ist eine ganz schreckliche Idee!«, kreischte Brain. <br/>Aber es war zu spät. Pinkie hatte schon Fahrt aufgenommen, drehte sich und Brain im Kreis, sprang und hob Brain zu irgendwelchen Figuren in die Luft (die wohl besser ausgesehen hätten, wenn Brain nicht die Grazie eines Sack voll Kartoffeln besessen hätte). <br/>»Du bist ein wirklich guter Eiskunstläufer«, bemerkte Pinkie. <br/>»Bin ich nicht«, blaffte Brain, dem schon übel wurde und riss sich los. Was ein Fehler war, denn jetzt schlitterte er haltlos über den Boden, genau auf seinen Gravitationsfelderzeuger zu, dessen Außenwand mit einer Eisform beschichtet war, die wie eine erstarrte Welle aussah. Und das allerschlimmste daran war, dass ihm auch noch ein angsterfüllter Aufschrei entfuhr. <br/>Doch dann hörte er Pinkies Stimme: »Brain, geh auf alle Viere und in die Knie!«<br/>Und genau das machte er auch. <br/>Brain schoss auf die Welle zu, rutschte an ihr hoch, dann an ihrer Seite entlang wie ein brettloser Surfer und schließlich auf der anderen Seite wieder hinunter. Vollkommen unversehrt. <br/>Eigentlich war es keine große Leistung, wenn man die Fliehkraft richtig ausnutzte. Trotzdem konnte Brain es kaum glauben, das gerade wirklich getan zu haben, da seine sportlichen Aktivitäten nicht gerade ausgefallen oder gar regelmäßig waren.<br/>»Ha-Hah!« <br/>Er stieß tatsächlich ein Lachen aus, ein lautes (wenn auch etwas kurzes) Lachen. <br/>»Gut gemacht, Brain.« Pinkie Pie applaudierte, als er an ihr vorbei rutschte. <br/>Schnell schüttelte Brain den Kopf und kehrte zu seiner gewohnten, grimmigen Miene zurück. <br/>»Eigentlich ist Eislaufen gar nicht so schwierig«, erklärte Brain in einem belehrenden Tonfall. »Solange man die Beine ruhig und gleichmäßig hält, ist es nur eine Frage von Gleichgewichtssinn und Geschwindigkeits-, und Winkelberechnung.«<br/>Er sagte diese Dinge, als wäre es nichts besonderes aber ganz tief unten in seinem Gedächtnis wurde auf einer alten Checkliste der Punkt Schlittschuhlaufen lernen abgehakt. Es gab allerdings eine Sache, die er nicht bedacht hatte. <br/>Zwischen seinen anderen Erfindungen stand etwas, das unter all den anderen großen Maschinen klein, unscheinbar und zerbrechlich wirkte. Seine Kakaomaschine. Und er rutschte geradewegs darauf zu ohne zu wissen, wie er anhalten konnte. <br/>»Pinkie Pie! Wie halte ich an?«<br/>Aber Pinkie war gerade damit beschäftigt, seinen Gravitationsfelderzeuger zu betrachten und antwortete nicht. <br/>In dem verzweifelten Versuch auszuweichen, strampelte Brain mit den Hufen, während er ungehindert und mit einer nicht zu unterschätzenden Geschwindigkeit auf seine Kakaomaschine zu rutschte. Als er gegen den Tisch knallte, schaffte er es gerade noch die Vorderhufe hoch zu nehmen und die Seiten fest zu halten, bevor der Tisch umstürzte. Seine Kakaomaschine wackelte gefährlich und mit einem Hechtsprung über die Tischplatte, konnte Brain das Schlimmste gerade noch verhindern. Auch wenn er dafür unsanft auf dem Kinn landete, seine Kakaomaschine lag sicher in seinen Hufen. <br/>Vorsichtig stellte Brain sein Allerheiligstes wieder auf den Tisch zurück. <br/>»Sag mal, Brain, was ist das?«<br/>Sie hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und blickte neugierig seinen Gravitationsfelderzeuger an.<br/>»Das ist mein Gravitationsfelderzeuger«, erklärte Brain, während er vorsichtig die Kakaomaschine wieder an ihren Platz stellte. <br/>»Was macht man damit?«, fragte Pinkie. <br/>Brain besah sich seine Kakaomaschine ganz genau, um sicher zu gehen, dass auch ja nichts kaputt gegangen war und antwortete ganz automatisch: »Wie der Name schon sagt, erzeugt er ein Gravitationsfeld, um...« Brain verstummte. Eine Idee war ihm gekommen. »Weißt du was? Ich zeige es dir, Pinkie.«<br/>»Ui, toll!« Pinkie freute sich, flitzte zu Brain hinüber und schob ihn in freudiger Erwartung über den vereisten Boden. <br/>Jetzt hatte Brain sie so gut wie im Sack. <br/>Sein Gravitationsfelderzeuger machte genau das, was der Name sagte. Mit seiner Hilfe konnte er ein Feld auf dem Boden erzeugen, das eine andere Schwerkraft besaß, als das restliche Umfeld. Brain hatte ihn in der weisen Voraussicht gebaut, um anstürmende Truppen aufzuhalten. Allerdings hatte es bei den ersten Versuchen Komplikationen gegeben. Brain war sich zwar sicher, diese inzwischen behoben zu haben aber seine Wirkung hätte Brain nur in einem riskanten Selbstversuch untersuchen können. Ein ordentlicher Testlauf konnte also nicht schaden. <br/>Es war ein komplexes Gerät, dem Brain eine einfache Form gegeben hatte. Eine metallische Kugel mit einem Radius von vier Hengstlängen, die auf einer ponyhohen Metallplatte stand. <br/>Brain legte seinen Eiswerfer ab und erklomm die Maschine an einer kurzen Leiter. <br/>»Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?«, fragte Pinkie Pie zu ihm herauf. <br/>»Nein, bleib einfach so stehen und beweg dich nicht vom Fleck, hörst du?«<br/>Brain klemmte sich hinter die Bedienungsanlage, drückte einige Knöpfe, legte Schalter um und zog an einem Hebel. <br/>Die Maschine erwachte vibrierend zum Leben. Lämpchen leuchteten auf und Anzeigen sprangen einen Moment lang hoch. Das sanfte Summen kam aus dem Inneren der Kugel, die damit anfing kinetische Energie aufzubauen. <br/>»Einschaltprozess war erfolgreich. Alle Anzeigen im grünen Bereich. Maschine läuft normal«, sagte Brain zu sich selbst, mit einem Blick über die Steuerkonsole. Er ließ seine Hufe über weitere Schalter und Knöpfe gleiten und an den Seiten der Kugel schoben sich zwei kleine Öffnungen zurück, aus denen kleine Satellitenschüsseln herausfuhren. <br/>»Ja, ja!« rief Brain die Augen auf die Anzeigen und Messgeräte geklebt, ganz im Sinne des verrückten Wissenschaftlers, der eine unnatürliche Kreatur zum Leben erwecken will. Es fehlten eigentlich nur Blitz und Donner. <br/>Die Antennen richteten sich auf Pinkie und ein Gitternetz aus Strahlen erschien auf dem Boden. <br/>»Uh, Lichtershow!«, jubelte Pinkie. »Weißt du, ich habe eine Freundin die Musik macht. Das hier würde ihr bestimmt gefallen.«<br/>Brain antwortete nicht. Bei dem Anblick der steigenden Werte hatte sich ein erwartungsvolles Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet. Es lief gut, sehr gut sogar. Viel besser als beim letzten Mal. Noch nie hatte er einen Statuswert von über fünfzig Prozent erreicht, ohne dass etwas schief ging. <br/>Das Summen war inzwischen zu einem lauten Brummen angeschwollen. Die Maschine arbeitete stetig und kraftvoll und Brains Huf wanderte zu dem Hebel, mit dem er sie aktivieren konnte. <br/>»Bist du bereit, Pinkie?«, flötete er zu ihr hinunter. <br/>»Ich bin bereit, ich bin bereit!« Pinkie hüpfte vor Vorfreude. Aber das würde gleich ein Ende haben. Die Kraft des Gravitationsfelderzeugers würde sie am Boden festnageln, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun könnte und er würde endlich seine Ruhe vor ihr haben. <br/>Als er den Hebel ergriff, erlaubte sich Brain zu lachen. Es war ein hämisches Geräusch, das da aus seinem Hals kam, aber auch äußerst passend. Mit einem lauten Tschunk! legte er den Hebel um. <br/>Der Gravitationsfelderzeuger erstarb. Die Lichter gingen aus. Das Brummen verstummte. Die Anzeigen fielen auf Null zurück. Das Gitternetz verschwand. <br/>»Was zum...?!« Wütend hieb Brain mit dem Huf auf die Konsole. <br/>Ob es nun daran lag oder nicht, die Maschine fuhr mit einem Mal wieder ins Leben zurück, als wäre sie nie aus gewesen. Das Brummen erklang nun lauter als zuvor und die Zeiger schlugen fast vollkommen aus. <br/>Brain atmete erleichtert aus. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er schon gefürchtet, dass irgendetwas fürchterlich schief gegangen wäre. <br/>»Das ist wirklich eine lustige Erfindung, Brain«, sagte Pinkie, die plötzlich vor ihm in der Luft hing. <br/>»Pinkie, was machst du da?«<br/>Pinie blinzelte runter auf den Boden. »Schweben, so wie es aussieht«, sagte sie mit feststellender Stimme. »Wieso? Ist das falsch?«<br/>»Es ist das genaue Gegenteil, von dem was du tun solltest!« Hektisch schaute Brain über die Anzeigen und Messgeräte und versuchte diesen Fehlschlag sofort zu unterbinden. <br/>»Also ich finde das gar nicht so schlecht«, meinte Pinkie, die auf dem Rücken durch die Luft schwamm. »So könnten Erdponys und Einhörnern auch mal sehen, wie es ist zu fliegen.«<br/>»Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, ich mache diese Dinge nicht, um andere Ponys glücklich zu machen«, erwiderte Brain unwirsch, der eine Abdeckung im Boden abgenommen hatte und in dem Geflecht aus Kabeln und Rohren herumwühlte. <br/>»Warum denn nicht?«<br/>»Nicht jetzt, Pinkie!«, blaffte Brain. Hatte er etwa die Polarisierung falsch eingestellt? War die Umwuchtpumpe nicht richtig verbunden? Egal was es war, er würde das Problem finden und es beheben. Und er würde Pinkie bestimmt nicht sagen, was er mit all seinen Erfindungen vorhatte. Brain zog ganze Kabelstränge aus dem Boden. Eilig trennte er einige von ihnen, verband sie neu zusammen und legte sie wieder zurecht. <br/>Der Gravitationsfelderzeuger machte einige Geräusche wie ein langsam startender Motor, dann lief er wieder. Außerdem stellte Brain fest, dass Pinkie zurück auf den Boden knallte. <br/>»Au! Nichts passiert!«<br/>Brain legte gerade die Abdeckung zurück an ihren Platz, als der Alarm anging und sich sein erster Verdacht doch noch bestätigte. Etwas ging fürchterlich schief. <br/>Die Lämpchen auf der Konsole blinkten wild durcheinander, die Messgeräte sprangen rauf und runter und das Brummen aus der Kugel schwoll zu einem hellen Surren an. <br/>»W-w-w-was i-i-st d-d-denn j-e-e-etzt l-l-l-los?«, fragte Pinkie Pie mit durchgeschüttelter Stimme. <br/>Und das kam nicht ohne Grund. Brain stützte sich über seine Konsole und sah, dass Pinkie durchgeschüttelt wurde. Der Gravitationsfelderzeuger spielte komplett verrückt und schaffte es nicht eine stabile Schwerkraft zu erzeugen. Noch schlimmer, ging das Rütteln des Bodens nun durch das gesamte Labor. Die Regale zitterten und ihr Inhalt wackelte bedrohlich hin und her. <br/>Brains Hufe flogen über Knöpfe und Schalter, aber nichts wollte helfen. Die Messgeräte stiegen bis in den roten Bereich und ein zusätzlicher Alarm sprang an, der verkündete, dass nun besser die zeit wäre, das Gerät auszuschalten. <br/>Brain schlug auf den Notfallknopf, der eigentlich dafür sorgen sollte, dass sämtliche Energie vom Gravitationsfelderzeuger gekappt wurde, doch nichts passierte. Der Knopf leuchtete noch nicht einmal so wie er es sollte. Im Nachhinein war es irgendwie ironisch, dass alle Systeme mit Energie versorgt wurden, nur der Notfallknopf nicht. <br/>»Hör auf damit!«, schrie Brain die Maschine an und schlug mit den Hufen darauf herum. »Du bist eine Gravitationsmaschine, keine Erdbebenmaschine!«<br/>»M-m-m-meine Sti-i-i-i-imme kli-i-i-ingt ga-a-a-anz lu-u-u-ustig«, erklang Pinkies Stimme von unten. Ujnd dazu kam noch etwas anderes. Ein helles, metallisches Klappern. Sein Eiswerfer polterte über den Boden, direkt neben Pinkie Pie. Brains Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als er einen Blick nach unten warf. <br/>Negativaerotone sind höchst instabile Elemente und auch wenn Brain den Tank so sicher wie möglich gemacht hatte, bei einem Erdbeben wie diesem, würden sie nicht mehr lange halten. Schon sah Brain wie sich das Metall des Tanks nach außen beulte. <br/>»Pinkie! Mach, dass du du da weg kommst!«, schrie er hinunter.<br/>»W-w-w-w-waaas?«<br/>Jetzt gab es keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren. Brain wusste, dass ihm nur noch Sekunden blieben, bis der Tank explodierte. <br/>Er sprang von dem Gravitationsfelderzeuger hinunter und landete unsanft neben Pinkie, die auf und ab zitterte, als wäre sie auf Vibrationsalarm gestellt. Der Tank des Eiswerfers nahm schon die Form einer aufplatzenden Kartoffel an. <br/>»Be-e-e-ewe-e-e-eg di-i-ich!«, brachte Brain hervor und stieß Pinkie über das Eis, auf seine Regale zu, packte sie und zog sie mit sich dahinter. <br/>In diesem Augenblick explodierte der Tank mit einem lauten Knall und eine schneeweiße zischende Wolke fegte durch das ganze Labor. Die Temperatur senkte sich schlagartig und Brain blickte erst auf, als er kleine Schneeflocken auf seinem Kopf fühlte. <br/>Mit offenem Mund besah er sich den Schaden den sein Labor genommen hatte. Der explodierte Tank hatte seinen Gravitationsfelderzeuger in einen Eiswürfel verwandelt und dabei alles Systeme tiefgefroren. Der Boden und die Regale waren mit einer Patina aus Frost überzogen und von der Decke und seinen anderen Maschinen hingen Eiszapfen. <br/>Dann sah er zu dem Tisch hinüber, auf dem seine Kakaomaschine gestanden hatte. <br/>»Oh nein«, sagte Brain nur. <br/>Seine Kakaomaschine war vom Tisch gefallen und der kleine Funken Hoffnung den er gehabt hatte erstarb, als er sie hoch hob. Die Plastikverkleidung war aufgeplatzt, der kleine Behälter für die Milch war aufgebrochen wie eine Eierschale und das Fach für das Kakaopulver war eingerissen. Es war ein einfaches Gerät, das er irgendwann einmal in einem Laden gekauft hatte, nichts besonderes eigentlich. Aber Brain hatte viel daran rumgebastelt und, naja, er liebte Kakao. Es tat weh, seine Kakaomaschine so zu sehen. <br/>Resigniert setzte sich Brain in den Schnee und drehte die Kakaomaschine in seinen Hufen. <br/>Er war so in Gedanken, dass er Pinkie Pies Stimme hinter sich fast nicht hörte: »Brain, war das... war das meine Schuld?«<br/>Brain drehte nur den Kopf in ihre Richtung, ohne sie an zu sehen. Ihre Stimme war plötzlich ganz vorsichtig und zerbrechlich. Andere Ponys hätten Pinkie Pie dieses Chaos vielleicht angelastet und auch wenn Brains Vorhaben nicht ganz legaler und moralisch fragwürdiger Natur waren, so war er aber auch ehrlich. Und es wurde langsam Zeit, der Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er hätte keinen Eiswerfer bauen müssen und er hätte den Gravitationsfelderzeuger nicht einschalten müssen. Aber er hatte es gewollt. Er hatte sich hinreißen lassen und vorschnell gehandelt und das war nun die Konsequenz dafür. <br/>»Nein, Pinkie Pie«, sagte er mit schwerer Stimme. »Das war nicht deine Schuld. Es war meine. Ich war ein Narr.« Brain seufzte schwer und stellte die Kakaomaschine auf ihren Tisch zurück. Eine Gemeinsamkeit zwischen ihm und seinen Projekten wurde ihm plötzlich klar. Genauso wie bei ihm gab es auch bei seinen Maschinen etwas, das nicht richtig funktionieren wollte. »Nicht mal eine handelsübliche Kakaomaschine kann ich reparieren.«<br/>Pinkie Pie trat neben ihn. <br/>»Aber Brain, schau dir doch mal all diese Sachen an, die du gebaut hast«, sagte sie und machte eine umfassende Geste mit dem Huf. <br/>»Nichts davon funktioniert richtig, Pinkie Pie«, erwiderte Brain hart. »All diese Dinge haben Probleme, die ganze Welt ist voller Probleme und ich dachte, ich könnte diese Probleme lösen. Ich dachte, ich wäre gut darin, Probleme zu lösen. Aber ich habe mich geirrt.« <br/>Er ließ den Kopf sinken. <br/>Pinkie Pie setzte sich neben ihn und nahm die Kakaomaschine vom Tisch. <br/>»Weißt du, Brain«, sagte sie und holte eine Rolle Klebeband aus ihrer Mähne, »du arbeitest jede Nacht und immer versuchst du irgendwelche Probleme zu lösen. Aber wenn du immer nur Probleme siehst, erkennst du irgendwann die Lösung nicht mehr. Deswegen komme ich zu dir, um dich ein wenig davon abzulenken. Um dir zu zeigen, dass es noch mehr gibt, als nur Probleme. Ich wollte dich zum Lächeln bringen. Weil ich gut darin bin, Ponys zum Lächeln zu bringen. Aber du hast kein einziges Mal gelächelt.«<br/>Mürrisch runzelte Brain die Stirn. Es stimmte, was sie sagte und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er womöglich auch nicht gelächelt hätte, wenn Pinkie Pie nicht dagewesen wäre. Wahrscheinlich selbst dann nicht, wenn er eines der unzähligen Probleme hätte lösen können. <br/>»Du hast kein einziges Mal gelächelt«, wiederholte Pinkie Pie und setzte die Kakaomaschine wieder ab. »Bis heute.«<br/>Da schaute Brain auf. Sie hatte recht. Brain hatte gelächelt, sogar gelacht, etwas was er schon seit langer, langer Zeit nicht mehr getan hatte. Er hatte schon ganz vergessen, wie gut sich das anfühlen konnte. <br/>Die Kakaomaschine hatte Pinkie Pie provisorisch mit einer Menge Klebeband geflickt. Als ob das alles wäre was sie gebraucht hätte, sprang die Maschine an, als Pinkie eine Tasse darunter stellte.<br/>»Ich glaube, du brauchst einfach mal eine Pause von den ganzen Problemen um dich herum. Oder vielleicht bin ich doch nicht so gut darin andere zum Lachen zu bringen. Es tut mir leid.«<br/>Damit stand sie auf und schlurfte mit hängendem Kopf los.<br/>Brain beobachtete, wie sich die Tasse füllte. Prüfend nahm er einen Schluck. Es war wirklich Kakao, verdammt guter Kakao. Kakao wie ihn nur Oma machen konnte. <br/>Wie hatte Pinkie das nur angestellt? <br/>Brain sah ihr nach, wie sie völlig geknickt und am Boden zerstört zwischen seinen Regalen auf den Aufzug zu ging und irgendetwas rührte sich in ihm. Er wusste doch nur zu gut, wie es sich anfühlte, einen herben Rückschlag zu erleiden, gerade in wenn es um etwas ging, von dem man dachte, man sei gut darin.<br/>Er sprang auf die Hufe. »Pinkie Pie«, rief er und sie blieb stehen. Langsam drehte sie ihm ein sehr trauriges Gesicht zu. »Wenn du... wenn du jemanden wie mich zum Lächeln bringen kannst«, brachte er mit Mühe heraus, (bei Celestia es war schon lange her, dass er zu jemandem nett gewesen war), »dann bist du wirklich gut darin.«<br/>Pinkie Pie fuhr sich mit dem Huf über die Nase. »Naja, irgendwie muss ich das auch sein«, entgegnete sie und zuckte bedrückt lächelnd mit der Schulter. »Schließlich bin ich das Element des Lachens.«<br/>Irgendetwas in Brains Gehirn klickte. So etwas hatte er doch schon einmal gehört.<br/>»Wie war das?«<br/>»Das Element des Lachens«, wiederholte Pinkie und fuhr unsicher mit dem Huf durch die Luft. »Das ist so eine Zaubersache. Kurz gesagt, meine Freundinnen und ich sind die...«<br/>»Die Elemente der Harmonie«, kam Brain ihr zuvor.<br/>»Genau«, nickte Pinkie und fügte etwas besorgt hinzu: »Brain, ist alles in Ordnung?«<br/>Brain stand da, die Augen weit geöffnet ohne irgendetwas besonderes an zu sehen. Oh, alles war in Ordnung, alles war mehr als in Ordnung! In seinem Gehirn gab es eine Explosion von der Größe des Urknalls. Pfeif doch auf die ganzen misslungenen Experimente und den angerichteten Schaden, das hier, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, war wirklich wichtig! Vielleicht war es sogar der Schlüssel zu allem, was er sich je erträumt hatte. <br/>Wenn ihm bei der Durchführung seiner Pläne irgendetwas im Weg sein würde, dann die Elemente der Harmonie. Doch so weit hatte Brain bisher noch nie gedacht.  Und jetzt war eines jener Element bei ihm, suchte sogar seine Freundschaft. <br/>Das war es!<br/>Mit Pinkie Pie's Hilfe, konnte er es schaffen. Wenn er überhaupt jemanden als Versuchskaninchen benutzen konnte, dann doch am besten ein Pony, das jegliche physikalischen Gesetze einfach außer acht lassen konnte. Gleichzeitig wäre es Brain möglich mehr über die Elemente der Harmonie zu erfahren und heraus zu finden, wo ihre Schwächen lagen. <br/>Sei deinen Freunden nah, aber deinen Feinden noch näher. So hieß es doch. <br/>»Alles ist gut, Pinkie Pie«, sagte Brain und strahlte. Er strahlte tatsächlich bis über beide Ohren. <br/>»Dann bist du wirklich nicht sauer auf mich«, fragte Pinkie Pie hoffnungsvoll. <br/>»Oh nein, ich bin nicht sauer«, sagte Brain und trat auf sie zu. Das Vergangene war vergessen und ein mitreißendes Feuer aus purem Tatendrang war in ihm entbrannt. <br/>»Dann darf ich morgen wieder kommen?«, fragte Pinkie, ihr Schweif vor Aufregung schwenkend, wie ein froher Welpe. <br/>»Du musst morgen sogar wieder kommen«, verbesserte Brain. »Das heißt, wenn du wirklich wissen willst, warum ich all diese Maschinen baue.«<br/>»Yippiieeeee!« Seine Worte machten Pinkie so glücklich, dass sie innerhalb einer Sekunde bei ihm war und sich ganz fest an ihn drückte. <br/>»Schon gut, Pinkie Pie, schon gut«, murrte Brain leicht und entwand sich der Umarmung. »Aber jetzt will ich, dass du gehst. Ich muss mich auf morgen Abend vorbereiten.«<br/>Pinkie Pie sprang auf und ab. »Wieso, Brain? Was wollen wir denn morgen Abend machen?«<br/>Brain grinste. Sie wollte sowieso schon die ganze Zeit wissen, was er machte und auch wenn Verschwiegenheit bei seinen Zielen eine Tugend war, so würde er sie doch nicht anlügen. Das gehörte sich einfach nicht. <br/>»Genau das selbe, was ich jeden Abend mache, Pinkie Pie; Wir versuchen die Weltherrschaft an uns zu reißen!«</p><p>Die Pinkie<br/>Die Pinkie und der Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain!</p><p>P.S. <br/>An diesem Morgen ging Brain ins Bett und es war das erste mal seit langer Zeit, dass er dabei lächelte, wenn er daran dachte, dass Pinkie Pie morgen wieder da sein würde.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>